A Journal Gone Awry
by Wolf Kouji the Great
Summary: Two obssessed otakusgamers run amuck in a world of their own. Rated for death, violence, and, of course, profane language . . . Comedy at its best.
1. Chapter one: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning (yeah, we know it's cheesy, but live with it!)  
  
Disclaimer: The authorS (yes it IS dual fan-fic.. by brother and sister nonetheless) do NOT own any of the following Anime or Anime characters mentioned in this chapter:  
  
YU-GI-OH  
  
Squall From Final Fantasy VIII  
  
(Yeah, that's it in this chapter, but more to come BWAHAHAHAHA!!! [after all, it's only The Beginning])  
  
Authors' Note: This fan fic starts out as a journal [exasperated sighs heard and 5 million people stop reading here], but as you will find out IF you continue reading, it transforms itself... Enough said! No spoilers here. We recommend that you DO NOT quit reading this or your hands will be tainted with blood of all those Anime chara-OOPS!! La d-da da da....  
  
Authress: -.- DOUG!! You almost gave it away!!  
  
Author: HEY!! I was able to stop in time!! They won't know anything!  
  
Authress: u.u Hmph. Yeah, but wait until NEXT time, you nut-head!  
  
Author: I'm new to this, OK! Geez!! Critics  
  
Authress: -.- Critic my ass.  
  
Author: I didn't know it was a critic.  
  
Authress: Stop being a smart ass, jackass  
  
Author: That's a little contradicting, isn't it? I mean, wouldn't it be hard to be a smart ass AND a jackass AT THE SAME TIME?!?  
  
Authress: Hmm... [pauses and thinks a moment] I guess you're right... But STILL!! [anime vein rises on temple] You're still both!!  
  
Author: O.o Heh. Interesting. And how do suppose that is possible? Let's think hypothetically [multiple blood-curdling screams are heard and 5 million more people just ran for their lives] for a moment, OK? If a guy is a jackass, then essentially he is a stubborn, mule-like person --  
  
Authress: OOH!! Like Hiei?!  
  
Author: -.- Yes. Like Hiei. u.u Now... May I continue WITHOUT interruption  
  
Authress: ^^ Sure  
  
Author: Thank you. [sighs] As I was saying... he would be a stubborn, mule-like person, [pauses abruptly and looks at Authress, who is pondering something] being so called because mules (or is it donkeys, hmm... Oh well) are also known as jackasses. While contrarily, a smart ass is a person who annoys people by saying stupid-sounding things full-knowingly. -.- You get my point?  
  
Authress: -.- Yes. [yawns] But I'm bored... and let's get to the good stuff. And by the way, you just scared off a few million people... again!  
  
Author: Hey!! The first time wasn't my fault! What did you expect me to do, let them figure it out for themselves?! That would have just scared more of them off!! [Snores are heard and ANOTHER 5 million just fell asleep] [pause] GOD DAMMIT!!  
  
Authress: [Anime vein on temple] WAKE UP, DUMBASSES!! WE'RE TRYING TO TELL A STORY HERE!! Well, we would be, if it weren't for MY BROTHER! [2.5 million people wake up with a start, the others are still fast asleep]  
  
Author: Well, SORRY for trying to set the mood.  
  
Authress: SET THE MOOD MY ASS!!  
  
Author: YOU SEE! That's what started this whole thing!! YOUR ASS  
  
Authress: -.- FUCK YOU!! Leave my cheeks out of this!!  
  
Author: O.o Ookaay. One, no thanks. Two, I have been trying to, you just KEEP BRINGING 'EM UP!!  
  
Authress: [snorts] Oh, shit, I think that's a start of a laugh!! [snorts some more then bursts out laughing] AH SHIT!! I CAN'T STOP!!  
  
Author: SEE!! EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!  
  
Authress: [stops laughing and glares at Author] -.- .... HA... HA...  
  
Author: [Looks at document] You know what? I just realized that our "Authors' Note" is almost two pages long now.  
  
Authress: [blinks] Really? [looks at document also] O.O HOLY SHIT!!! YOU'RE RIGHT!  
  
Author: [stifled laughter]  
  
Authress: What?  
  
Author: [laughing hysterically] YOU... DID IT... AGAIN!!  
  
Authress: Whaaat? [question marks pop up over head]  
  
Author: [still laughing] N-nothing... let's... just get to the story  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning (in case you forgot by now)  
  
Second Authors' Note:  
  
Author: Oh! By the way, as stated before, this starts out as a journal entry (taken verbatim) of the AuthRESS. You will notice, however, that there are "corrections" in braces (these: {} ). These were added by ME, the AuthOR.  
  
Authress: And the "corrections" of the "corrections" (by ME) will be in double braces (like so: {{}} )  
  
June 7, 2003  
  
Hello new journal. ^^ Not quite sure what exactly drove me to write in this thing, but I figured "Hey! What the hell? It might help my writing style! My life's humorous enough..."  
  
Well, it is! If it were possible you might like to jump into my shoes and give it a whirl. Hell, who knows? Maybe I'll publish this in later years...  
  
Though, it might rub off into the dirt like my other recent attempts. Who knows?  
  
It's time to tell ya a bit about me - or rather how I view myself. I think of myself as a ' "slightly" arrogant, over-confident, goody-goody,' as I wrote to my 9th grade (and current) English teacher while answering a question to an assignment, an interesting self-evaluation. My brother, Douglas, views me as extremely arrogant. How'd he get that idea? ^^ Surely he wouldn't think a sweet and innocent angel [scoffs can be heard in the background] like me can be so self-centered? Nah... Of course not! [a large eraser appears and erases the "nah" and "not"] {--correction by the Great Brother she has [scoffs heard from Authress] } {{more like the not-so-great brother I have. Who's the {other} true arrogant folk of the family.}}  
  
-.- Just ignore that trivial {perpetual} sibling squabble there. See what happens when you share things to you older brothers? Sheesh! So inconsiderate {genteel} (and yes, we are VERY proud of our arrogance as well as our insanity {DAMN RIGHT!!}. As one great man quoted, "There is a very thin line between genius and insanity." Gotta love those kinda folk, ya know?!  
  
Anyway, being a great female Otaku.. I love Anime! [anime vein] Though I hate the American editors! Like FUNimation - Some of the other American editing companies aren't so bad though. Hey, I'll even list a few of my favorites:  
  
InuYasha  
  
Gundam Wing  
  
Trigun (rated the best by many)  
  
DB, DBZ, DBGT {though it is through FUNimation}  
  
Fushigi Yugi {--[cough] Tasuki}  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho {another great gone decent}  
  
{[cough] Jin}  
  
Ranma 1/2 (manga, though there really isn't that much of a difference)  
  
Escaflowne {--[cough] Van}  
  
Miracle Girls (manga)  
  
Rurouni Kenshin (they say the manga's better, but I can't find it)  
  
And more favorites from where that came from  
  
Also, the two RPGs I've played (and absolutely love):  
  
Final Fantasy 7 & 8  
  
They're wonderful!! ^^ Beautiful works of art! Makes me wanna play 9 and 10! And they say Chrono Cross is really good, too. My brother (yes, the "other true arrogant folk of the family") has AMVs with scenes from the games and from the looks of it, it just makes me wanna play them even more. Hmm... Since when did this get such a serious tone? {I dunno}  
  
Oh yeah. That's right! I was talking about anime! ^^ See? I really am an obsessed mad woman {^^ definitely}. I'm 15 and already outta my rocker. My bro says the old man who was supposed to make it died before he even picked up the hammer, though {I don't remember that! True, though}. Hmmm... perhaps that's true... [thinks about it a moment then nods] yeah...  
  
This pencil is getting smeared. And thus I, the {second} most ingenious (and youngest) of the family shall write in pen {while the REAL most ingenious will continue in pencil}! (Green... my favorite color!)  
  
And hey, what's this about Van?! I don't recall commentary about his so-called cuteness! {I recall you having a certain infatuation with a pic, though [note: this "correction" was before the following sentence was read by the Author] } Just 'cause I gotta picture of him on my door doesn't mean I think he's hot! (okay, I admit it..) {AHA!!... Finally!!}  
  
But, geez! What's that he said a long time ago about Goten's girlfriend, eh?! HA! {That doesn't mean I'm OBSESSED like you... and she was in only ONE episode of DBGT!!}. Uh huh... Riiiight Doug {the Great}. Anyway, today, being a Saturday was dull (as per usual) {You're just trying to change the subject}. My bro and I watched The Dead Poets Society this afternoon. I love that movie... Robin Williams is a cool guy {^^ my idol}. This was his best performance in his career. ^^  
  
I also watched Megaman this morning {why?!}. It was funny... Lan's teacher's more forgetful than he is! ^^ This show isn't like the original, but it's funny...  
  
I'm pissed 'cause they're showing reruns of YU-GI-OH. I WANNA SEE NEW EPISODES DAMMIT. And I'm sure Doug agrees, right? {[calm voice] I am in full accord with you... [belligerently] GIMME NEW YU-GI-OH YOU BASTARDS!} ^^ See? Now [calmly] if you'll just give us new YU-GI-OH, we won't hurt you...badly. {Of course, we know that they won't, so we are already in the process of constructing our diabo - I mean, our plan to get new YU-GI-OH that does not have changes in the name of cards... -.- [flips the bird] translators.}  
  
u.u Note, we are NOT going to use nuclear weapons, poison gas, or the like. Only gu - I mean... our mouths.  
  
//Note: from this point on, the journal transitions into the insanely insane fan fic it has become//  
  
{Author}: Um... [inches away from FBI Guy] Yes sir... Uh... We dislike... Um... The... Uh... fact that... Uh... WB only shows a few Yu-Gi-Oh episodes at a time, but... Uh... We... Uh... [runs away] HA HA!! You'll never ca-AHH, FUCK!!  
  
{Authress}: [yells and screams at FBI agent] Let me go!! I only wanted to hur-Uh... I mean... Talk to the manager of WB!!  
  
FBI Guy: Sure young lady. I believe ya.  
  
Me {referring to Authress}: [sticks tongue out and kicks the guy in the shins then runs away] AHHH!! [notices she's surrounded] Fuck... Life sucks... And you know what? I STILL won't see new episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh!...  
  
FBI Guy: Where you're going, you won't even have a TV.  
  
Me: Ah, dammit!  
  
Other me {referring to Author}: Mother fucker!! Does this mean I won't see [sniffles] ... Trigun... anymore?  
  
FBI Guy: Trigun?! How'd you know about that?! -- I mean... uh... Let's go, sir!  
  
Other me: HEY!! What the fuck was that about?! Hey!  
  
FBI Guy 2: Sir, you have the right to remain silent -   
  
Other me: Uh-huh  
  
FBI Guy 2: AND YOU HAVE JUST DISOBEYED THAT RIGHT!! NOW YOU DIE!!  
  
Other me: What?! What the fuck?! H-hey! Put that -- [looks puzzled] card (???) down...  
  
FBI Guy: We work for -  
  
Other me: What? The CIA?  
  
FBI Guy: No, we don't work for the CIA!  
  
Other me: Then, you're not with the FBI?  
  
FBI Guy: [Annoyed] No, We are not with the FBI, either  
  
Other me: So, why are you holding that card for?  
  
FBI Guy 2: [Still holding card] Huh? Wha-? Oh! This is a Yu-Gi-Oh card -   
  
Other me: Yeah, I saw that. I got lots of those. See? [Pulls out his Yu-Gi-Oh cards]  
  
FBI Guy: O.O WHAT?! How'd you get these? [takes cards]  
  
Other me: O.o Umm... They're sold everywhere.  
  
FBI Guys: OH NO! We're RUINED!  
  
FBI Guy 2: If someone finds out how-uhh-AAAAAH! [Both run around like pussies]  
  
Other me: O.o What... the ... fuck?  
  
Wolf {the Authress}: They're interesting folk. [watches so-called FBI Guys with amusement]  
  
FBI Guys: [run out of breath] Whew...  
  
Other me: Uh... Can I have my cards back?  
  
FBI Guy: NO!!  
  
FBI Guy 2: Of course not!  
  
Wolf: Out of curiosity, where're you guys from, anyway?  
  
FBI Guys: [look at each other] Uh...  
  
Wolf: [Gets up in their faces] You're not the Turks in disguise are you?  
  
FBI Guys: O.O How'd you - OMG!!  
  
Wolf: Bro -- [sweat drop]  
  
FBI Guy: [serious] If you really must know, we're from Neverland. Tinkerbell's best side-kicks.  
  
Wolf: Oh. [disappointed] Maan.  
  
FBI Guy: Now to take you to Neverland where you'll be eaten alive.  
  
HIM, no wait - HE: What?!  
  
Wolf: [teary-eyed] That's not very nice. [looks off to the side] OOH!! A candy bar! [points of to the side]  
  
FBI Guys: O.O WHERE?!! [run of to look for candy bar]  
  
Wolf: [Japanese accent] ^^ VICTORY!! [normal] Now let's split!  
  
Wolf and He: [split]  
  
Wolf: Whoops. [puts self back together] I didn't mean literally!  
  
He: [puts self back together] You stole my line! [anime vein] I'm supposed to say, "OOH! A candy bar!"  
  
Wolf: Oh well! You'll live! Now let's get outta here! [both run away]  
  
Me, no wait - MYSELF: I still can't believe you stole my line. And after all I taught you about respect and decorum!  
  
Wolf: [stops] What?! You never taught me anything about respect or decorum. In fact, if I recall correctly, all you ever taught me was the importance of insanity and that only the insane can be great.  
  
Myself: Well, yeah. Oh well, let's have a candy bar.  
  
Wolf: OOH! A candy bar!  
  
Myself: [anime vein] THERE YOU GO STEALING MY LINE AGAIN!!!  
  
Wolf: Umm... It wasn't a line... so... can I have one?  
  
Myself: NO!! That shall be you punishment for stealing my line!!  
  
Wolf: [whining] Oohh... but I want one.  
  
Myself: Fine! Have the one they're looking for [points to FBI Guys]  
  
Wolf: [still whining] But you well know that one that one isn't real! u.u [sniff] [pause] [not whining anymore] OOH! A candy bar's on your head!  
  
Myself: Oh, nice try. You know, though, there's one on your head.  
  
Wolf: Hey! [starts whining again] I'm not stupid! [drops head and Hershey's Almond falls off] Huh?! A CANDY BAR!! But-- [looks around] Where did it come from?  
  
Myself: The string  
  
Wolf: Huh? String? Oh! A String!! [pulls string]  
  
Voice from above: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! [falls on Wolf]  
  
Wolf: @.@ wooo... da purdy green stars...  
  
Squall: [sits up, still on Wolf] Huh? I fell... [looks up and sees hole in sky] O.O THERE'S A HOLE IN THE SKY!!  
  
Wolf: [raises a hand] Can you get off me now?  
  
Squall: [looks down] Oh, sorry. [gets off]  
  
He: O.O You - You really exist!! SWEET!!  
  
Wolf: [gets up and stumbles a bit] Yeah... [shakes head] That hurt!  
  
Squall: Sorry  
  
Wolf: [looks at Squall] You're annoying.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Wolf: ^^ THAT'S more like the Squall I remember!  
  
Squall: I don't remember--  
  
Wolf: I'm a BIG fan of FF8!  
  
He: Oh no... [sweat drop]  
  
Wolf: [Rants on about FF8's greatness]  
  
Squall: Uh... [looks at watch] Where am I?  
  
Wolf: [blinks] In America  
  
Squall: Where's that?  
  
Wolf: On Earth  
  
Squall: Oh. [pause] What's that?  
  
Wolf: ...  
  
He: A planet  
  
Squall: Well, DUH.  
  
He: Well, excuse me but you asked WHAT it was, so... I simply answered your question.  
  
Wolf: Now, if you had asked WHERE that was-  
  
He: I would have answered, "In the Milky Way."  
  
Squall: [sweat drop] Uh... You two related?  
  
Wolf and He: [look at each other] Nah...  
  
Squall: Oh. [pause] You look and act like it.  
  
Wolf and He: [scoff]  
  
Wolf: That's because we ARE.  
  
Squall: Then why'd you say you weren't?!  
  
Wolf: [shrugs]  
  
He: Anyway, we'd better get moving before those so-called FBI Tinkerbell guys show up.  
  
Wolf and He: [runaway]  
  
Squall: Umm...They're weird. [pause] Hey! Wait for me! [chases after others]  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
FBI Guy: Man, where's that candy bar?  
  
FBI Guy 2: I don't know. Do you think those two were lying?  
  
FBI Guy: Nah...They seem like good kids... ... ... ..  
  
IF ONLY THEY KNEW... AND REMEMBERED!  
  
A/N: Ahh... Yes, abbreviating it now, now that you (hopefully) realize that this was created by two people...  
  
Author: Yes. But, y'know... I have always wondered... Why is abbreviate such a long word?  
  
Authress: I don't know... That's a good question... Hmm...  
  
Author: [think... think...] Hmm... I do not know... Oh well! Time to make an announcement! Would you do the honors?  
  
Authress: ^^ Gladly. ahem Okay, folks! We're holding a contest!  
  
Author: A contest, most definitely. See, folks, we want to see who can guess where we switch in who's writing. You can make your guesses in the reviews. The person who sends in the first review with the correct answer will be "given"...  
  
Authress: A secret surprise... [moans and groans from the few readers who made it to the end]  
  
Author and Authress: O.o [sweat drop] Heh.  
  
Author: It seems that most people are not very excited by our offer...  
  
Authress: ... Oh well! The person who wins will be, once they get their "prize." [long pause as the audience prepares to review (hopefully) this utterly, fantastically, superbly, and insanely written fic] Oh! Wait!! Before I forget! [pause] Shit. I forgot. Give me a moment here...  
  
Author: Okay. I'll buy you some time. [singing] Oh, she'll be comin' round the moutain when she comes! She'll--  
  
Authress: [glare] Forget it, Doug. And at any rate, I just remembered. It was about the word "genteel."  
  
Author: [stops singing] Oh yeah. [shakes head, trying to get the song out of his head and gets frustrated]. Hmph. Oh wait, I'll play Godsmack! That'll surely get that out! [Make Me Believe by Godsmack is heard in background] Yeah... That's good  
  
Authress: [sweat drop] Uh... Not that I'm objecting or anything, but what was the reason for playing Godsmack?  
  
Author: [matter of fact face] I got that stupid song stuck in my head, and I wanted to get it out.  
  
Authress: Oh... Okay... Oh yes. Back to the subject on hand. [puts on a matter of fact face] I was just wondering... How many of you know what that means anyway? I mean... It was in one of Doug's corrections and stuff (he replaced "inconsiderate" with it) but... It's not a widely used word. ^^  
  
Author: You woudn't really be able to get the joke if you didn't know what genteel means. So, if you know, you were probably laughing your ass off. If you didn't, go find out and THEN laugh your ass off! Got it? Good  
  
Authress: Anyway, that's about it. Until NEXT CHAPTER [flashes Victory sign]  
  
Author: [sweat drop] Yeah. Bye, everybody 


	2. Chapter two: OOOOOOWWW! MY LEG!

Chapter 2: "OOOOOOWWW!! MY LEG!!"  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, again, we don't own but three things: ourselves, the FBI Guys (created by the--  
  
Author: [cough] Not so--   
  
lovely Authress...)  
  
Authress: -_- [intense glare] AHEM!-- and this fic. Anything else used in the fic is owned by rich men/women who are only rich because of capitalism. Yep. [nods] Indefinitely. [sweat drop] Heh.  
  
A/N:  
  
Authress: Ahh... Yes... ^^ I mean, of course we own ourselves; why wouldn't we own ourselves?  
  
Author: -_- And what do you mean YOU created the FBI Guys?! I DID!!  
  
Authress: [sweat drop] Uh... [shifts nervously] I... Gave them "personalities!!"  
  
Author: Which, might I add, aren't in effect quite yet so stop yapping before you give too much away!  
  
Authress: Heh heh heh... R-right. Uhmm... So, anyway... I see, currently, we haven't gotten too much of a response about the whole contest thing. We were serious about that you know!! Or maybe you guys were just too busy laughing... Hee hee  
  
Author: [cocks eyebrow and gives an exasperated sigh]  
  
***  
  
Wolf: [looks behind her] He's following us.  
  
He: You mean Squall?  
  
Wolf: Duh... [stops] Who else would I be referring to?  
  
He: [sarcastically] Oh, I don't know... Maybe one of the FBI dudes?  
  
Wolf: They're guys, not dudes. Being a dude would be a good thing... for them. In fact, calling them dumbasses would be a compliment.  
  
Myself: Well, that's true, but now, what do we do with Squall?  
  
Wolf: Well... See those barrels up there?  
  
He: ... Yeah.  
  
Wolf: And the cliff?  
  
He: [nods slowly]  
  
Wolf: There's three. Also, our only escape.  
  
He: So...?  
  
Wolf: ^^ Guess who's going to test the safety? (A/N: Don't try this at home, folks)  
  
He: [hopefully] You?  
  
Wolf [Anime vein] NO!!  
  
He: Oh... [disappointed]  
  
Wolf: ^^ Squall is.  
  
He: [raises eyebrows] Ooh.  
  
Wolf: Here he comes!  
  
Squall: [catching breath] Hey you guys... Would you happen to know how to get out of here?  
  
Wolf: Well, there is ONE way...  
  
Myself: But it'd be a risk.  
  
Squall: [apprehensively] Yeah... [thinks] What're they going to do to me...?  
  
Myself: Well... You'll have to ride to the bottom of this here cliff.  
  
Squall: Umm... [sweat drop] Heh heh heh...  
  
Wolf: ^^ Have fun! [pushes him to barrels]  
  
Squall: B-but... H-hey, what are you doing?!  
  
Wolf: Come on. Get... in... There!! [cracking sounds are heard from the barrel in which Wolf was stuffing Squall into]  
  
Squall: H-hey! That pinches!! [big pop] OOOOOOWWW!! MY LEG!! YOU DISLOCATED MY HIP!!  
  
Myself: Ah, you'll be just fine...  
  
Wolf: Doug, would you do the countdown?  
  
Myself: Sure, what from?  
  
Wolf: How 'bout... Three?  
  
Myself: Okay, that sounds good. Here we go. [normal countdown style] One... [very quickly] Two, three!! [they push Squall over]  
  
Squall: AAHH!! THIS IS GOING TO REALLY HURT!! [barrel crashes along cliff-face multiple times] OW!! YIPE!! AAAHH!! [loud crash] AAHH!! MY BARREL BROOOOOKE!! [loud splash]  
  
Wolf: [looks over cliff ledge] Oooh! There's a stream down there!  
  
He: [sarcastically] Really...? I couldn't have possibly guessed.  
  
Wolf: ^^ Yes, I'm soo enlightening.  
  
He: [walks up to barrel but then remembers something] O.O They still have my cards!!  
  
Wolf: -_- So...?  
  
He: O.O So!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN "SO?" They're MY CARDS!!  
  
Wolf: -_- [sweat drop] Yeah. Exactly. CARDS. And you can always just get new ones.  
  
He: [pouts, whining] But it wouldn't be the same...  
  
Wolf -_- Doug.  
  
He: [still whining] What?  
  
Wolf: THEY'RE JUST CARDS!! PAPER!! CARD BOARD!!  
  
He: [still whining...] Yeah... But they're MINE... [angrily now] I'm not about to have MY cards stolen by a bunch of dumb asses!!  
  
Wolf: [rolls eyes] Okay, then. How do you propose you do this? You're seventeen. They're twenty something. One of you. Two of them. Who do you think would win?  
  
He: ME of course! Because, naturally, I have the brains.  
  
Wolf: [sweat drop] The Brains vs. Brawns thing again.  
  
He: ^^ Of course! And Brains always win in the long run, and the short run in this case.  
  
Wolf: So, you're going to abandon Squall just for your cards?  
  
He: -_- It was YOUR idea to throw him off the cliff in the first place. Now you're worried about abandoning him? What kind of woman are you?  
  
Wolf: ^^ A Bedell!  
  
He: [sweat drop] I see  
  
Wolf: So, let's go then.  
  
He: I don't need your help. Those guys are complete idiots! I mean, they're probably still looking for that nonexistent candy bar. Which, by the way, you stole my line! I was supposed tell them about the nonexistent candy bar! NOT YOU!!  
  
Wolf: -_- Fine. Would you stop blabbing and go already?  
  
He: ^^ Yes! [leaves]  
  
Wolf: u.u And he leaves me alone with that freak... [climbs in barrel and pitches self over ledge] Oh man... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! [bumps around a lot] OW! My leg! [more bumps] My back!  
  
He: [from distance] YOU'LL LIVE!!  
  
Wolf: O.O HOW'D YOU HEAR ME?!  
  
He: WE'RE WEARING MICROPHONES, REMEMBER?!  
  
Wolf: Oh yeah... [hits another bump] OOWW!! MY ASS!! [yet another bump] SHIT! MY MIC BROKE!! [loud splash] ^^ [sweat drop] Wee... -_- I'm having soo much fun... [squirms] THIS WATER IS FREEZING!!!!!  
  
He: Hmmm... I can't hear her any more. Her mic must have broken. Oh well. [runs up to FBI Guys, who are still looking for the candy bar] -_- [thinks] I knew they were stupid enough You guys can stop looking for the candy bar now... [sweat drop]  
  
FBI Guy: [looks up] Huh? Oh, it's you. Could you help us out here? We can't seem to find that candy bar for the life of us.  
  
Myself: [sweat drop] Umm...Right guys. You know what? THERE IS NO CANDY BAR!!  
  
FBI Guys: u.u [sniffle] No... candy bar? [start bawling] That wasn't nice... [having temper tantrums] I WANNA CANDY BAR!! GIMME A CANDY BAR!! GIIIMMEEE A CANDY BAAARR!!  
  
Myself: [winks] Okay guys. Just take one of those cady bars. [points to two candy bars on separate strings] There's on for each of you on those strings.  
  
FBI Guys: [stop tantrums] Huh?! OOH!! Candy bars!  
  
Myself: -_- [eyebrow twitches] Tha-that-THAT'S MY LINE!! First you steal my cards and now my line!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!! RRAAAGH!!  
  
FBI Guys: O.O MEROOOW!! [hiss and jump up onto strings, trying to climb up--] AAAHH!! [--effectively pulling the strings and thus bringing two-no, THREE more people into our world]  
  
Raijin: O.O AAHH!! I'M FALLIN' YA KNOW!!  
  
Fujin: O.O WHAT? [falls on top of FBI Guy as Raijin lands on top of FBI Guy 2 and... Mr. T comes falling on top of Fujin]  
  
Mr. T: How'd Mista T get here foo's? [looks up] O.O OMG foo's! Dere's holes in da sky!!  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, end of chapter two. Sorry for the delay to those who have been so patiently waiting... We couldn't find the end of chapter two and chapter three... x.x Heh... I will make this ending note short as my dear brother is not around to poke fun with me... Ah well. Maybe I'll let Squall comment for you... [presents Squall]  
  
Squall: -_- What did you do to me?!  
  
Authress: o.o What do you mean?  
  
Squall: You mutilated me!!  
  
Authress: [sighs] My dear Squall... We did not mutilate you... Just simply stuffed you into a barrel and tossed you over a cliff...  
  
Squall: -_- Yes. Which caused a dislocation in my hip. You don't call that a form of mutilation?  
  
Authress: No, I don't. Anywho, time to end this. Until chapter three! Which will be up much quicker than chapter two! 


	3. Chapter three: How They Came to Be

Disclaimer: [ahem] We do not own FF8, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Mr. T, or Tinkerbell... Now that I think about it, I don't think Tinkerbell's owned by anyone anymore... 'Cause, you know, Walt Disney isn't alive anymore... He's joined those famous dead people on something like the Famous People Obituary List. Yeah... Screw Heaven; if it did exist, most of them wouldn't make it. Maybe some like Albert Einstein, but, as you know, Einstein was a great man; unlike those Scrooge-like folk who don't give a damn about the poor... But now, we're just getting off topic.   
  
A/N:   
  
Authress: YAAAY!! Reviews!! I'm so happy! ^__^ Lady Duo reviewed too! And Hay-chan's ever faithful... [sighs] I have [sniffs] such good friends. u.u [pause] You know... I'm bored, where'd my bro disappear to? I'm going to post it without him...  
  
Squall: [hopefully] Maybe he drove off a cliff!  
  
Authress: [annoyed] Nooo... Doug didn't drive off a cliff.  
  
Squall: Damn... [snaps fingers]  
  
Mr. T: Mista T wanna ask why he's in a Anime cwossova, foo'  
  
Authress: Now that's a stupid question  
  
Mr. T: How so foo'?  
  
Authress: Because, Mr. T, you fit quite well amongst all this Anime characters, don't you?  
  
Mr. T: Mista T... suppose... [blinks]  
  
***  
  
Chapter three: How They Came to Be...  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
---  
  
Wolf: O.O [-- Note: Take note of odd dog/wolf-like ears protruding from the top of Wolf's head and also the peculiar disappearance of human ears] OMG!! A WATERFALL!! AAH!! [falls down waterfall in barrel] [loud SPLASH!!] o.o That... wasn't so bad... [gets out of barrel and swims to shore]  
  
Squall: [lying, hip dislocated, on the ground looking like a drowned rat] Nice... doggy ears... Where'd you get them...?  
  
Wolf: What're you talking about?!  
  
Squall: Your ears...!! [points at Wolf's wolf ears]  
  
Wolf: ?_? [feels her ears] O.O MY GODS!! [pause] [mumbles to self] Wait... I'm not polytheistic... [loudly] I have DOG EARS!!! [somewhat long pause] SWEEEEEEET!! [sits down next to Squall] So... Umm, tell me, after a battle sequence, where do you put your gunblade? I'm curious because you can never see it.  
  
Squall: In my... pants... [in a lot of pain] Can... you help... Me...?  
  
Wolf: Huh? With what?  
  
Squall: In... pain... hip... [falls unconscious] x.x  
  
Wolf: Uh... But HOW?! We're in the middle of nowhere.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile... Again  
  
---  
  
Myself: Huh? I wonder how three people got transported through two holes...? [shrugs] Oh well.  
  
Raijin: [sits up on FBI Guy 2] Ow... That hurt, ya know  
  
FBI Guy 2: [raises hand] Could you please get off of me?  
  
Raijin: What was that? Oh, uh, sorry ya know... [helps FBI Guy 2]  
  
FBI Guy 2: Ow... That REALLY hurt  
  
Raijin: Sorry again ya know-- Huh? That's weird ya know.  
  
FBI Guy 2: What? What are you talking about?  
  
Raijin: [looks at himself] Well, I'm not all wet ya know  
  
FBI Guy 2: O.o Huh? What d'you mean?  
  
Raijin: It's like this you know...  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, the other victims...  
  
---  
  
Fujin: [sits up and looks at self] NOT. WET?  
  
FBI Guy: x____x [unconsious]  
  
Mr. T: Yeah, Mista T's dry foo's. [stands up on FBI Guy]  
  
Fujin: [also stands up on FBI Guy] WEIRD. THINK. TOILET. DRIED. US?  
  
Mr. T: Maybe, sucka.  
  
Fujin: HUH.  
  
Mr. T: [remembers something] HEY! You's got Chahlie!  
  
Fujin: [absentmindedly] OH. HERE. [hands Mr. T one of his gold chains]  
  
Mr. T: ^___________^ Dank you foo'! [hugs "Chahlie"] Chahlie...  
  
Myself: [overheard the two talking] Wait a minute! What's going on here?! What about this toilet business here?!  
  
Fujin: LIKE. THIS. [waves arms around in a swirly manner]  
  
Mr. T: Yeah foo'. Wha happened was dat dis poo' o' wadda formed jus' a' her feet an' well a' da time, Mista T was twyin' to get muh Chahlie back foo'. ^___^ [hugs gold chain]  
  
Myself: [waving arms crazily in air] What?! What else?!  
  
Fujin: HUH? WHAT. THAT? [points at Myself's hands]  
  
Myself: Wha? [looks at his hands] O.O HOLY SHIT!! I only got three fingers! What the fuck is this?!  
  
Mr. T: Mista T dunno foo'. But dis is weally weird.  
  
Fujin: WEIRD.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile... (Yes, we know... u.u [sweat drop]  
  
---  
  
Wolf: [whines] My butt hurts.  
  
Squall: [still unconscious]  
  
Wolf: -_- I'm BORED. [stands up] u.u Why does my butt hurt?! Other than the fact that I got bruised all over my body, I mean?! [looks around at her butt as much as was possible] O.O I-- I HAVE A TAIL!! [grabs tail and stares at it] It's the same color as my hair too...  
  
---  
  
Back to Raijin and FBI Guy 2  
  
---  
  
FBI Guy 2 and Raijin: [walk up to others]  
  
Raijin: Who's that ya know? [points to He]  
  
He: [grins] The other one! ^^ [waves] Hi!  
  
Raijin: o.O You-- You got three fingers ya know!!  
  
He: -_- I know. I'm still in the process of wondering how I'm supposed to flip people off. Maybe... Like this? [puts down thumb and what used to be his pinky and ring finger-- though now was only one finger, obviously-- leaving up the middle finger of the three] Hmm... Yeah, that should work. [holds up hand] ^^  
  
Raijin: O.o Ooookay...  
  
Fujin: SCARY. [stares]  
  
Mr. T: ^____________^ Chahlie.... [FINALLY puts his gold chain back on] Yeah, he scary foo's.  
  
Everyone else: .... [sweat drop]  
  
3-Fingered One: Whaaaaaat? [whines] u.u [sniffs, still holding up his hand, flipping everyone off] I'm only trying to get used to having three fingers, that's all.  
  
Raijin: Yeah, but ya don't hafta keep flippin' us off ya know.  
  
Fujin: STOP. DUMBASS.  
  
Mr. T: Yeah foo'.  
  
3-Fingered One: Yeah, yeah, yeah... Now, if you ever wanna go home again you'll tell me how you got here.  
  
Fujin: HUH? WHAT. THAT?  
  
Mr. T: Wachu talkin' 'bout foo'?  
  
Raijin: Wait, you sent us here?  
  
3-Fingered One: ^^ [flashes "v" sign] Yep... Well, sorta. I think I did, but I don't know how. [looks at hand] Hmm...  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile... [sigh] Getting sick of these already.  
  
---  
  
Wolf: O.O Hey! I know! [runs up to Squall and slings him over her shoulder] Hey, I feel... Stronger. [looks at hands] O.O Hey!! Now I have CLAWS!! Sweeeet! [walks up to stream and looks at reflection] Hmm... [sets Squall down] Hee!! Skinnier... My hair's changed to a lighter brown. HEY!! I've got... SILVER HIGHLIGHTS!! [anime vein] [shakes fist] DAMMIT!! I'm not an old lady!! I'm fifteen!! [larger anime vein] Whoever's in charge of my transformation's gonna PAY!! [suddenly she and Squall are splashed with water] O.O I-- I'm wet. [a puddle forms underneath them...]  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yep, end of chapter! ^______^ Hee hee hee... Stay tuned until next chapter!  
  
And the only thing I have to say is this: The more reviews, the sooner I post a chappy!! Because the less my dear brother delays me... He would've made me put it off a lot longer if he had his way completely! But lucky you, this isn't completely HIS fic. I own half of it! Or... at least half of the own-able part! ^^ Hee hee 


	4. Chapter four: Interdimensional Travel

Disclaimer: Again, I shall repeat myself, WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC OTHER THAN OURSELVES AND THE FBI GUYS!! Okay? ^__^ Thank you.  
  
A/N: THAT'S IT!! I can't take this anymore! I'm going to be updating this thing biweekly from now on! Every other Monday! That is... O.o Until chapter nine's posted. We're STILL not finished with chapter ten (which, as a warning, is quite ludicrously long. I might end up splitting it up into two parts. Maybe. We'll see.) As it is, I hope you enjoy the shtuff we l33t folks pour upon you unsuspecting victims. We're 3vil. PH34R US , F0R W3 |-|4V3 M4|) S|!LLZ ("Fear us for we have mad skills" for those who are l33t illiterate)!! *long pause* Yeah. Right. (I think I've been reading too much Megatokyo guys, forgive me) Anyway, read on!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Four: Interdimensional Travel  
  
Raijin: [sees two strings form in front of him] O.O Ooh! Strings!! With candy bars attached to them ya know! [pulls strings]  
  
3-Fingered One: Don't do-- Damn, too late.  
  
Wolf and Squall: [fall through and land on top of Raijin]  
  
Wolf: AAH!! [a loud THUD!] OW!! [gets off Raijin and drags the still unconscious Squall off of him as well] I... Got flushed!! [sees Doug] O.O What the fuck?! DOUG?! Is that YOU?!  
  
3-Fingered One: TEESHA?! What the hell happened to you?! Y-you got dog ears an-and claws an-and--  
  
Wolf: -- A tail! And I'm skinner and stronger and I got--  
  
3-Fingered One: GRAY HAIR!!  
  
Wolf: [anime vein] I know I got gray highlights but it's nothing big!!!  
  
3-Fingered One: Highlights?! NOOOO, all of your hair is gray!!  
  
Wolf: O.O WHAT?!?! NOOOO!! [throws Squall on the ground and looks at a lock of hair] ... ... ... IT'S SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SILVER!! ^_______^  
  
3-Fingered One: Uh... [sweat drop] ... Yeah.  
  
Wolf: [looks at tail] The same with my tail! ^____________^  
  
3-Fingered One: [sweat drop larger still...] Yeah... Yay...  
  
Wolf: O.O But look at you bro! You-- you gotta tail too!! And pointy elf ears!! And your eyes!! They look like a cat's!! AND you've got only three fingers!!  
  
Raijin: [looks at 3-Fingered One] Yeah, you gotta pointy tail now ya know.  
  
Fujin and others: [nod]  
  
Bleached Devil: O.O H-huh? W-wha? I-I got a tail? A-and cat eyes?  
  
All: [nod]  
  
Bleached Devil: [long pause] THAT'S SOO FUCKIN' SWEEEEEEET!!  
  
All: XD  
  
Bleached Devil: ... Whaaat?  
  
Wolf: Gack!! [gets back up and brushes self off] ANYway, shall I draw you a version of you or shall I find you a mirror? [pulls a mirror out] A mirror it is. [hands Bleached Devil the mirror]  
  
Bleached Devil: [looks at self admiringly] Man, I look so SWEET!! [twirls around] Yeah! ^___^  
  
Wolf: You're not acting very normal Doug... [sweat drop]  
  
Bleached Devil: I care?  
  
Wolf: [sighs] Oh boy...  
  
Bleached Devil: And look at this! [shows off his new muscles] Yeah, I rule!  
  
Wolf: [flicks him on the forehead]  
  
Bleached Devil: O.O OOOWW!! THAT'S NOT NICE!!  
  
Fujin: ^^ HA. HA. HA!!  
  
Bleached Devil: Hey! Don't laugh at me!! [splashes Fujin with water and creates a pool under her that she falls through]  
  
Fujin: AAAAHHH!! BASTARD!!  
  
Squall: [wakes up from unconsciousness to see a candy bar on a string] Ow. My... leg... hurts... I guess this candy bar with ease my pain...  
  
Wolf: NOOOO!! Squall!! DON'T PULL THE STRING!! [Squall grabs candy bar thus pulling the string.]  
  
Fujin: AAAAHHH~~!! NOT. AGAIN! [lands on Squall and cracking can be heard]  
  
Squall: GACK!!! X_X [dies]  
  
Wolf: O.O Doug! You killed Squall!! YOU BASTARD!!  
  
Bleached Devil: [anime vein] No copying of the South Park!!  
  
Wolf: Ooh! South Park! [starts ranting on and on about Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Cheesy Puffs, Tweek and such] ^__^  
  
Everyone else: -_- [eyebrows twitch]  
  
Bleached Devil: If you don't stop in three seconds I'm gonna transport you into another dimension! 3... [normal countdown speed] 2-1!! [much faster countdown speed] [splashes the still ranting Wolf and she starts to fall through]  
  
Wolf: O.O AAH!! BASTARD!! [grabs hold of Fujin's leg]  
  
Fujin: O.O WHY. ME?! [grabs hold of Raijin]  
  
Raijin: AAH!! Y a know?! [glomps Mr. T]  
  
Mr. T: O.O Let go o' Mista T, foo'!! [grabs hold of FBI Guy who then grabs hold of FBI Guy 2]  
  
All: AAHH!!  
  
Bleached Devil: O.O Hey!! WAIT!! _THEY STILL HAVE MY CARDS!!_ [jumps in after them]  
  
Kenshin: O.O Oro?!? [looks up as people come barreling down from the sky on top of him led by...]  
  
Wolf: [lands on top of Kenshin screaming as everyone else landed on top of her] I... don't... feel so... good... The pain...  
  
Fujin: OW.  
  
Raijin: Mr. T, you need to lose weight ya know.  
  
Mr. T: What you talkin' 'bout foo'!!  
  
Raijin: Nothin' ya know...  
  
Kaoru: [walks up] Oh, hi Kenshin, who're your new friends?  
  
Kenshin: @_@ [raises hand] This is painful de gozaru yo...  
  
***  
  
A/N: n_n Ah, the lovely Kenshin speech! I looove Kenshin!! HE SOOO TOTALLY ROCKS!! He's got m4d skillz d00d. (Yeah, definitely too much Megatokyo. By the way, if you don't know what Megatokyo is... Check it out; it's a webcomic -- but don't be discouraged, it's GREAT!! They even have it out in bookstores now. ^__^ http://www.megatokyo.com -- copy and paste or retype link please -- is it's home site. Just go to the bottom of the latest comic strip and click 'start' and it will bring you to the strip titled "The Nightmare Begins" I believe and that's where it all starts. It's an EXCELLENT webcomic. It's inspired me in someways... Hopefully I'll get over this l33t outbreak soon though... [sweatdrops])  
  
I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter and PLEASE review!! Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san, I appreciate it. ^__^ Oniichan and I love reviews and they inspire me so please, keep them coming! Without your guys' support I wouldn't get anywhere! ^__^ 


	5. Chapter five: Ooh, So That's What That S...

Disclaimer: [sighs] Really, have you gotten it yet? We own barely the clothes on our backs, you think we could buy out SquareEnix and the myriad Anime companies? Nah... Though... I suppose we COULD take the copyrights by force... But no... We wouldn't do that. Just the damn dubbing companies. We'll stick with the dubbing for right now. And actually do it RIGHT!!! -- Wait, ignore that. I didn't say that. No... No, we've got no plans for taking over any thing.... No... [runs behind statue of a swirly-eyed Himura Kenshin]  
  
A/N: Finally, a chapter that is of decent length. Geez, you know, those other chapters (excluding chapter one... actually no, that one was fairly short as well. Longer than the others but still short) were quite short. Scarily so. Just so you guys know, the chapters after this one won't be so short. Except for chapter nine. That chapter has to be THE shortest chapter of all of this fan fiction. But it's an essential chapter for the story... ^__~  
  
Chapter Five: "Ooh. So that's what that smell is..."  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later....  
  
***  
  
Wolf: [happily eating a rice ball] ^_____^ Yummy!  
  
Kenshin: ^^ [sweat drops] Why, I'm glad you appreciate my cooking and all miss...  
  
Wolf: Delicious!! Never had Japane--  
  
Bleached Devil: --_-- [whispers] We shouldn't let them know--  
  
Wolf: I think, Doug, that they can already figure that we're not from around here. 1) The way we look 2) The fact that WE CAME OUT OF THE SKY!!  
  
Bleached Devil: Oh. Yes, well, if you'll-- AAH!! O.O M-my skin-- IT'S BLUE!! [long pause] _SWEEEEET!!_  
  
All: XD  
  
Supa Freak: What?! Hey! Don't you think I look good in blue? [pants start to fall, but luckily _Supa Freak_ caught them just in time to save himself from embarrassment] AAAHH!! O.O Umm... That was close.  
  
Mr. T: Yo pants ah' fallin' sucka.  
  
Raijin: Yeah ya know. Why d'ya have such big pants?  
  
_Supa Freak_: That's the thing. My pants aren't _that_ big.  
  
Wolf: [looks up, removing herself from her listless paradise of ramen] [pauses] GACK!! Doug, you're skinny now too!!  
  
Supa Freak: Huh? [looks at self and newly extremely baggy clothes] Oh _fuck!!_ Y'know what? I don't know who's done this but... [pauses, grins and sticks up middle finger in a matter of fact way] I GOTTA THANK HIM!! I haven't felt like this... EVER!! [pants almost fall again] Whoa!! Gotcha...  
  
All: [pause to stare] XD [sweat drop]  
  
Wolf: [gets up and brushes self off] You know, actually... My pants are kinda big on me too. And my shirt... I'm SWIMMIN' in 'em. Which... I never do.  
  
All: ?_? [stare blankly at Wolf]  
  
Wolf: Whaaat?!  
  
Raijin: What're you talkin' 'bout ya know?  
  
Wolf: u.u We're not skinny people. Well, _weren't_  
  
Supa Freak: [nods] And HEY!! I gotta announcement!  
  
Wolf: -_- What?  
  
Mr. T: What is it foo'?  
  
Supa Freak: My new name shall be SUPA FREAK!! ALL HAIL BEFORE ME!!  
  
Wolf: ... [sweat drops] Um... No.  
  
Supa Freak: Oh, and what's YOUR name gonna be? SILVER FANG?!  
  
Wolf: u.u Nope. ^^ Wolf!  
  
All: XD  
  
Kenshin: [gets up] You people are weird that you are.  
  
Kaoru: ^^ [walks in and sees everyone getting up and brushing themselves off] Hi! I brought you some of my good home cooking. You're probably getting sick of Kenshin's...  
  
Wolf and Supa Freak: [sweat drop] Umm... [inch away from Kaoru and her "food"]  
  
Raijin: Y'know, that sounds good ya know. Is it fish?  
  
Kaoru: Yeah. In fact, it's blowfish!  
  
Raijin: That sounds real good ya know. I've never eaten blowfish before ya know.  
  
Supa Freak: Uh... [sweat drops] _Nah..._  
  
Raijin: [scarfs down blowfish] That was good ya know.  
  
All but Kaoru: [sweat drop] Uh--  
  
Kaoru: ^^ I'm glad SOMEONE appreciates my good cooking.  
  
Wolf: He's gonna feel the side effects right about... [trails off] ...Now.  
  
Raijin: Oh man, I don' feel so good ya know... [clutches stomach]  
  
Wolf: u.u Told ya!  
  
All but Kaoru and Raijin: Never doubted you. [watch as Raijin twitches then dies]  
  
Fujin: O.O [weeping] R-RAIJIN! [pauses] OH. WELL. BAD. BROTHER. ANYWAY.  
  
Wolf: [question marks pop up over head] Brother?! I always thought he was your boyfriend or something...  
  
Fujin: O.O BOYFRIEND? THAT?! [points to "dead" body of Raijin] EEEEEWWW!!  
  
Wolf: [shrugs] Well, you two don't, well, DIDN'T look all that alike.  
  
Fujin: [anime vein] SO? POINT?  
  
Wolf: [shrugs again] I dunno. You just didn't look like brother and sister.  
  
Fujin: OH. WELL. UNFORTUNATELY. WE. WERE.  
  
Raijin: [raises up hand] Yo... I'm... not dead... yet, ya... know.  
  
Wolf: Oh. Then I'll put you outta your misery--  
  
Raijin: Isn't... there... anyway... you can... cure... me?  
  
Wolf: -_- You ate a BLOWFISH. Of course there isn't!!  
  
Supa Freak: Yeah. I'll have to agree with her. If you were stupid enough to eat an obviously improperly prepared blowfish, you deserve to die. [eats a rice ball]  
  
Kaoru: [anime vein] ARE YOU SAYING THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK?!  
  
Supa Freak: [swallows and still calm and not looking at Kaoru] Nah... Just that you don't know how to properly prepare a blowfish. Only the most masterful Japanese chefs do.  
  
Kaoru: [anime vein] YOU'RE SAYING I'M A BAD COOK AREN'T YOU!!  
  
Supa Freak: [twitches then turns head to face Kaoru] [grins and chuckles evilly] Heh heh heh... Don't... Yell... At... Me... [water splashes on Kaoru and a pool of water appears at her feet]  
  
Kaoru: Huh?! [a loud FLUSH!!] AAAHH!! [starts to get flushed]  
  
Kenshin: [suddenly surpised] Kaoru-dono!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!! HELP ME!! [grabs Kenshin around the legs]  
  
Kenshin: o.o Oro?!? WHOA!! [grabs someone else and the whole chain starts again]  
  
Supa Freak and Wolf: [exasperatedly sigh and jump in] Weeeeeee!! [land on top of people pile then jump off]  
  
People pile: [groans]  
  
Wolf: [looks around] Hmm... I wonder what world we landed into now...? [off in distance she can hear voices] [perks ears] O.O Yugi and Anzu and Jonouchi too!! ^^ We landed into the Yu-Gi-Oh! world! ^^ [flashes "v" sign] SWEET MOTHER OF VICTORY!!  
  
Supa Freak: [sighs and pauses, then looks at people pile] Now if I only had my cards I could see how good I am.  
  
FBI Guys: [unbury themselves and try to inch away]  
  
FBI Guy 1: Cards, we don't know about any cards, do we?  
  
FBI Guy 2: Nooo, we don't have any cards... Ha... Ha Ha...  
  
Supa Freak: Reeaally? Are you... LYING... to me? Because, if you are lying, I'll have to take my cards and then dispose of you.  
  
FBI Guy 1: [gulps] Dispose... of... us...?  
  
Supa Freak: Yep, because, well, see, I can do a looot more than just create inter-dimensional puddles-- I mean, portals.  
  
FBI Guy 2: [inch, inch] You.... Uh... Can? Uh... Like... What?  
  
Supa Freak: Do you REALLY wanna find out?  
  
FBI Guys: NOOO!! Please don't hurt us sir!!  
  
FBI Guy 2: Here! Here's you cards!  
  
Supa Freak: ^^ [flashes "v" sign] Sweet... Thanks! [takes cards]  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
In the Rurouni Kenshin World...  
  
***  
  
Sanosuke: [walks in with tray of food] Hey guys, I got more foo-- Huh? [notices completely empty room with Raijin's body stuffed barely visible into a corner]  
  
Megumi: [walks in with drinks and looks over Sano's shoulder] Where'd everybody go...? [stares at puddle in the middle of floor] Weird...  
  
***  
  
And now, back to the Yu-Gi-Oh! World  
  
***  
  
Wolf: [pulls out her own cards] I'll battle Jonouchi first!!  
  
Supa Freak: u.u Yeah. Go ahead and take the dumbass on while I battle the reincarnation of the great Pharaoh.  
  
Wolf: -_- You could've just said Yugi.  
  
Supa Freak: Who gives a shit?! I challenge you to a duel to decide who gets Jonouchi!  
  
Wolf: u_u [weeping] I don't wanna duel you! Every time we duel, you beat me--  
  
Supa Freak: --EXACTLY!! ^^ [flashes "v" sign]  
  
Wolf: [sniff] Meanie.  
  
Others: [whisper amongst each other]  
  
Kaoru: [to Kenshin] What do you think they're talking about?  
  
Kenshin: I'm not sure. Maybe they want to have a duel, you know, like they have in America all the time.  
  
Kaoru: Duel?  
  
Kenshin: Yeah. Where they fire guns at each other and the last one standing wins.  
  
Kaoru: That's scary  
  
Kenshin: u.u [matter of fact-like] That it is!  
  
FBI Guy 1: [whispers to FBI Guy 2] Shit, she has cards too?!  
  
FBI Guy 2: u_u [weeping] We're ruined...  
  
Yugi: ^^ [walks up while talking with Anzu and Jonouchi]  
  
Anzu: That's great Yugi!  
  
Jonouchi: [punches air] Way ta beat 'em buddy!  
  
Wolf: There they are!! [runs up to Jonouchi] Jonouchi Katsuya!! I challenge you to a duel!!  
  
Jonouchi: O.O EEEEEKKK!! Who, no, WHAT are you?! Are dose ears real?! [reaches out for Wolf's ears]  
  
Wolf: [anime vein] [jumps back] OF COURSE THEY'RE REAL!!  
  
Jonouchi: Oh... Uh... ^^ [sweat drops] Aheh... Anyway, who are ya?  
  
Wolf: Wolf! Wolf... uh... Wolf... Kouji! Yeah! Wolf Kouji the Great and Powerful!!  
  
Jonouchi: -_- Isn't Kouji a boy name?  
  
Wolf: [anime vein] Yeah and it's also my last name!!  
  
Jonouchi: ^^ [sweat drops] Aheh... Okay, okay... Just don' hurt me okay?  
  
Wolf: u.u [nods thoughtfully] I'll spare you if you accept my challenge.  
  
Jonouchi: O-okay!!  
  
Anzu and Yugi: Uhmm... [sweat drop] Heh heh heh...  
  
Supa Freak: Hey!! He's MINE!!  
  
Jonouchi: Huh? [looks at Supa Freak] AAAHH!! What the hell are ya man?!  
  
Supa Freak: [blinks] Huh? ...OH!! You must mean the blue skin  
  
Jonouchi: An'-- an'-- an' Y-- your tail an' hands!!  
  
Supa Freak: Oh, yeah. Those too. [looks at tail and hands] Guess it would surprise some people  
  
Jonouchi: Suhprise?! It scares da frickin' shit outta me!  
  
Wolf: Ooh. So that's what that smell is...  
  
Jonouchi: Hey!! I didn' mean all literal-like!  
  
Wolf: -_- [nods sarcastically and crosses arms] Uh huh. SURE...  
  
Jonouchi: I didn' shit my pants, man!!  
  
Supa Freak: He's too defensive  
  
Wolf: Yup and the nose doesn't lie man  
  
Jonouchi: o.o [weeping] Y-Yugi... Help me out here.  
  
Yugi: u.u [crosses arms] Sorry Jonounchi. Gotta pull yourself outta this one.  
  
Jonouchi: u_u [weeping still] What kinda friend are ya?!  
  
Yugi: A short one.  
  
Jonouchi: -_- Anyone can see dat.  
  
Yugi: u.u I know.  
  
Wolf: [sweat drops] Um... Doug, I don't wanna duel Jonouchi anymore. He smells like dog shit.  
  
Jonouchi: AAARRRGGGHHH!! I DID NOT SHIT MY-- dog shit? [blinks] You sayin' I a dog or somethin' and dat my shit smells like a dogs or dat I stepped in somethin' unpleasant which just so happens to smell like dog shit? [checks the bottom of his shoes]  
  
Wolf: O.o Uh...  
  
Yugi: -_- [sweat drops] Jonouchi, shut up. Just SHUT UP. You're getting on my nerves.  
  
Jonouchi: u_u [weeping] I don' wanna.  
  
Yugi: [anime vein] TOO BAD!!  
  
Wolf: Now this is getting interesting.  
  
Jonouchi: u_u [still weeping] Wolf, jus' be quiet please?  
  
Yugi: [anime vein] OH, so you're going to make the not-annoying-but-still-annoying-cat--  
  
Wolf: O.O Cat? Did you say cat?! [looks around, sniffing air] [Fujin-like] WHERE?! [shakes fist] I'm gonna get me some tasty cat dinne-- O.O [pauses] AARRGGHH!! What the hell am I saying?!  
  
All: O.O [inch away from Wolf]  
  
Supa Freak: That's not the sister I remember! At all!!  
  
Wolf: u_u [weeping] what's wrong with me?!  
  
Supa Freak: ^^ Everything!  
  
Kenshin: That wasn't a very smart thing to say that it wasn't.  
  
Wolf: [anime vein] I WASN'T ASKING _YOU_ DOUG!!  
  
Supa Freak: u.u So?  
  
Wolf: And hey!! I thought you wanted to duel Jonouchi!!  
  
Supa Freak: Oh yeah!! [takes deep breath and adopts an all-dramatic-like pose and tone] Jonouchi!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!! [points at Jonouchi]  
  
Jonouchi: Sorry. Fuhgot m'cards! [inches away from Supa Freak]  
  
Supa Freak: [looks at Jonouchi suspiciously] You're lying aren't you?! Y'know, if you don't wanna duel me [sniff] you can just [sniff] tell me. I-- I c-can handle it. u_u [weeping] Or maybe not.  
  
Wolf: -_- Sickening  
  
Supa Freak: [recovers] SO!! Yugi! Wanna duel me?!  
  
Yugi: -_- No  
  
Supa Freak: o.o [weeping] [turns into glass and shatters] u_u  
  
Wolf: [sighs and glues him back together]  
  
Supa Freak: That's cruel!! [anime vein] YOU WILL PAY!!  
  
Yugi and Jonouchi: [splashed with water and are in the process of being flushed]  
  
Anzu: O.O YUGI!! [grabs hold of Yugi's wrist just as Jonouchi, screaming like a girl, grabs hold of Yugi's ankle]  
  
Yugi: O.O HELP!! [Yami appears] Don't let us fall!!  
  
Anzu: Shit! I can't hold them! [grabs hold of Wolf who then grabs hold of someone else and blah blah blah]  
  
Supa Freak: [exasperated] The whole chain thing again...? Oh well... [jumps in after them]  
  
Wolf: x.x This is very painful. [unburies self and looks around] This place looks familiar.... [sees a Namek] O.O We're on Namek in the DBZ World!!  
  
Kenshin: Say what?  
  
Kaoru: Nah-meek?  
  
Wolf: -_- Namek!! Not Nah-meek!  
  
Kaoru: Oh... Nannek!  
  
Wolf: [sweat drops] Forget it.   
  
Kenshin: I'm bored that I am  
  
Wolf: [irritably] Good for you!  
  
Kenshin: And my back hurts. Mr. T-san, what do you weigh?  
  
Mr. T: [anime vein] It's Mista T!! An' I weigh 150 pounds foo'!!  
  
Kenshin: @_@ Really? [thinks] More like 150 kilos... (A/N: For those who know only the metric or US Standard System of measurement, here are the conversions - 150 lbs. = ~70 kg and 150 kg = 330 lbs.  
  
Mr. T: An' what do _you_ weigh foo'?!  
  
Kenshin: u_u [weeping] 112 pounds...  
  
All: O.O  
  
Wolf: You a scrawny fella. [pulls Kenshin out from underneath Mr. T] And you're supposed to be a samurai?!  
  
Kenshin: [anime vein] I _am_ a samurai that I am!! Well... a Rurouni Samurai really  
  
Kaoru: I knew you weren't extremely muscular but... Damn, no wonder why I could pick you up so easily  
  
Kenshin: Just SHUT UP!!  
  
Wolf: [ears twitch] Hey!! Someone's coming!  
  
Namek Dude: ^^ [walks up] Hiya!  
  
All: [notice the travel agency badge and question marks pop up above their heads]  
  
Wolf: What the hell?! You work for a _traveling agency?!_  
  
Travel Agent Namek Dude 1: ^^ [flashes "v" sign] Yep!!  
  
Wolf: Dude!! You have only four fingers!  
  
TAND 1: [looks at hands]Yeah, I know. Nameks are born with only four fingers on each hand. You didn't know that?  
  
Wolf: Well... In the manga I noticed that the nameks only had four fingers but in the anime...  
  
TAND 1: [question marks pop up above his head] What the hell are you blabbing about?!  
  
Wolf: [sweat drops] Uh... Never mind.  
  
Kenshin: [has a notebook and something to write with] No! Continue! It was just getting interesting that it was!!  
  
Wolf: [question marks pop up above her head] Wha-- _WHAT?!_  
  
Kenshin: That lecture...  
  
Wolf: [more question marks appear] [greatly confused] WHAT lecture?!  
  
Kenshin: That lecture on Namek fingers...  
  
Wolf: [smacks self exasperatedly in the face and eyebrow twitches] Okay... Well, Himura, that, ONE, wasn't a lecture, and TWO, I'm not going to continue.  
  
Kenshin: [puts away materials] Okay... [whines]  
  
Wolf: ^^ Good! Now that we got _that_ straight...!  
  
Supa Freak: [crunching noise] O.O [tears in eyes] YAAAIII------OOOUUUCCCHHH----!! [wiggles foot]  
  
Namek Toad: [muffled] Ribbit!  
  
Supa Freak: [anime vein] GET OFF MY FRIGGIN' FOOT YOU STUPID TOAD!! [shakes foot some more]  
  
Fujin: u_u [weeping] RAIJIN. WOULD. HAVE. SAID. "YUMMY. DINNER. YA. KNOW." [anime vein] BUT. KAORU. FED. HIM. A. BLOW. FISH!!!  
  
Wolf: [mutters] Isn't blowfish one word?  
  
Fujin: [anime vein] SO? I. CARE?  
  
Wolf: ^^ [sweat drops] [laughs nervously] N-no, of course not! Aheh heh...  
  
Mr. T: [whispers to Kaoru] Mista T'd run if he was you foo'. Dat Fujin chawacta {character} is weally scary sucka  
  
Kaoru: [whispers back] What? I didn't understand what you just said. Could you speak a little more clearly?  
  
Mr. T: XD [ground shakes]  
  
Supa Freak: [anime vein] HELLO!! ANYONE OTHER THAN ME NOTICE THAT THERE'S A FRICKIN' _TOAD_ ON MY FOOT?!  
  
TAND 1: ^^ Yeah... The toads in this area have taken a liking to taste testing anything new and bizarre that comes by.  
  
Supa Freak: Oh? THAN WHY'S MY SISTER UNSCATHED?!  
  
TAND 1: [matter of fact-like] Because they've already tried wolf demon and didn't like it a whole lot. [pokes toad on Supa Freak's foot] It appears however that this one likes you...  
  
Supa Freak: [anime vein] WELL, GET IT OFF!! THIS DOESN'T EXACTLY TICKLE I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!!  
  
TAND 1: Hmm... Well, there's a _little_ problem...  
  
Supa Freak: -_- [anime vein] What?  
  
TAND 1: Uh, well... I can't.  
  
Supa Freak: WHAT?! Whaddya mean you CAN'T?!!  
  
TAND 1: [calmly] That I can't. I am unable to remove that toad from your foot  
  
Supa Freak: LIKE HELL YOU CAN'T!! Just-- just kill it or something!  
  
TAND 1: [gasps] Sir, I'm _appalled_ by that! To harm another creature just 'cause it's giving you a little discomfort is-- is just _vile_ and _barbaric!_  
  
Supa Freak: Well FUCK YOU, BITCH!! [points at TAND 1 and flushes him]  
  
TAND 1: [being flushed] AAAHH!! [fading] Heeelllppp meee...!!  
  
Supa Freak: Hah! Take that bastard!!  
  
Wolf: DOUG!! Why'd you do that?!!  
  
Supa Freak: He was getting on my nerves. Bastard.  
  
Wolf: u.u That was cruel and unjust--  
  
Supa Freak: [anime vein] Bullshit! --  
  
Wolf: [anime vein] I WASN'T FINISHED!!  
  
Supa Freak: YEAH?! WELL I GOTTA MOTHER FUCKIN' _TOAD_ (of all things) ON MY FOOT!!  
  
NT: ^___^ [muffled] Ribbit!  
  
Wolf: [blinks] Huh? Repeat that?  
  
NT: ^^ Ribbit!  
  
Wolf: You mean to tell me my bro tastes like chicken?  
  
NT: ^^ [nods]  
  
Wolf: Ugh... [walks off a ways and pukes] THAT'S DISGUSTING!! _I HATE CHICKEN!!!!!!_  
  
All: XD  
  
Supa Freak: Tell that frickin' toad to get OFF OF MY FOOT!!  
  
Wolf: u.u [crosses arms] No.  
  
Supa Freak: [anime vein] And why NOT?!  
  
Wolf: u.u Because... ^^ ...it's almost nightfall.  
  
Supa Freak: TEESHA, THIS IS _NAMEK!!_ NAMEK HASN'T ANY NIGHTFALL!!  
  
Wolf: u.u [matter of fact-like] I know but I'm tired and would like to find some place to lay my pretty head.  
  
Supa Freak: [cocks eyebrow] Pretty head...? [scoffs] Your head's about as pretty as this toad!! [points to toad on foot]  
  
Wolf: u.u [multiple anime veins] Uh... Huh... ^^ [anime vein] Anyway, someone else is coming.  
  
TAND 2: [walks up] ^^ Hiii! [waves] I hear that you'd all like a place to stay the night?  
  
Wolf: ^__^ Oh yes, please!  
  
All but TAND 2: [look at TAND 2 and blink thinking] How'd he get here?  
  
TAND 2: ^^ Good, follow me! I know the perfect place for you!  
  
***  
  
A/N: End of chapter, blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
[bows graciously (yeah, right. [cough, cough] Klutz! [cough, cough] ) ] Please, review. You know you want to. Come on... just a /little/ closer... That's it... Now PRESS!! YES, YES, /YEEES/!! Uh... ^__^;; Ahem... Just click the damn button already. 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: We don't own anything other than the FBI Guys and ourselves. I'm assuming nothing else needs to be said? Oh! We also own, if not their race but them themselves, the wonderful green Namek dudes... ^__^ Had to add that. Gomen. [bow, bow]  
  
A/N: It's the Authress yet again to inform you that we are now letting you read chapter six.  
  
Yes, isn't it obvious? Here it is, right here, in front of your face, and you're sitting there, waiting; anticipating... And wondering why the bloody hell we killed off Raijin. Don't worry. He's juuust fiiine...  
  
***  
  
Chapter six: From Toads to Dominators, to Confusion and Beyond  
  
***  
  
Awhile later...  
  
***  
  
Wolf: ^__^ Ahh... What a nice place, a nice smell... ^_______^ What overall goodliness!!  
  
Supa Freak: -_- /Goodliness?/ What the hell?  
  
Wolf: -_- That's right; GOODLINESS  
  
Supa Freak: u_u [shakes head] Teesha, Teesha, Teesha... Shame on you  
  
Wolf: u_u Hmph! [turns to TAND 2] You know, you seem... Odd  
  
TAND 2: Well that's rude! [seemingly slightly taken aback]  
  
Wolf: [raises eye brows] Uh huh. [smirks] So?  
  
Supa Freak: [blurts out] So... You going to get this damn toad off me or what?!  
  
TAND 2: u_u I can't  
  
Supa Freak: That's what the last one said! The damn green bastard!  
  
TAND 2: T-T I'm green too you know  
  
Supa Freak: [anime vein] So tell me why the bloody hell I can't just kill the damn piece of shit?!  
  
TAND 2: [gasps] B-but that's so... so... Cruel and unjust! And not to mention S.I.T.A.C.S.!!  
  
Wolf: Huh? Sitacs? [confused]  
  
TAND 2: No! S.I.T.A.C.S.! It stands for Social Injustice Towards A Certain Species.  
  
Wolf: O.o [sweat drops] New one on me  
  
TAND 2: u_u Anyway, the very thought of killing the poor little thing is just very appalling... It's so cute and helpless--  
  
Supa Freak: Cute?! HELPLESS?! THAT'S LIKE TEESHA AND FUNGUARS!! THIS DAMN TOAD IS ANYTHING /BUT/ CUTE AND HELPLESS!!!  
  
Fujin: [looks at Wolf] FUNGUARS? YOU. THINK. UGLY. THINGS. /CUUUTE?!/  
  
Wolf: ^^ [sweat drops and rubs back of neck awkwardly] Heh... Well...  
  
Supa Freak: u_u She's infatuated with 'em. See? Watch [holds up Funguar Card for the Triad from Final Fantasy VIII]  
  
Wolf: OoO Funguar!! [snatches card and coddles it]  
  
Supa Freak: O.o [sweat drops] Heh... uh... Well, while you enjoy your new Funguar Card, WILL SOMEONE GET THIS DAMN TOAD OFF FROM MY FOOT!!!  
  
TAND 2: No. I've said it already, I shall not remove it! [sniffs] Hmph!  
  
Supa Freak: God dammit! Well... FUCK YOU!! [flushes TAND 2]  
  
TAND 2: AAAHH!! What the hell is this?! [flushed]  
  
Wolf: [hearts floating around her] [still hugging Funguar Card] All right! 'Nother one down the potty hole!  
  
Mr. T: You foo's scawy.  
  
Wolf: [puts Funguar Card in her pocket] ^__^ Anyway, I'm tired! [yawns]  
  
Kenshin: ^^ Sessha will go look around de gozaru [runs off]  
  
Wolf: [extremely haggard-looking] Tired... [walks into random hotel room and collapses on bed, door still open]  
  
Supa Freak: [sees Wolf go into a hotel room] Well, I guess that that shall /not/ be my room...  
  
Wolf: [sits up and glares over at Supa Freak] Good! [glares at everyone else] Any guy to tep through this door will have a date with my new claws...  
  
Supa Freak: -_- As if anyone would want to share a room with /you/ anyway.  
  
Wolf: u_u 'Niichan, I personally don't /care/ what you think. ^^ [flashes "v" sign] I'm going to bed now! [gets up and walks to door then slams it shut]  
  
Supa Freak: [to others] u_u As if I care if she cares about what I think.  
  
Mr. T: Mista T tinks dat you twos is wee-uhd, sucka. Dat was confoosing  
  
Supa Freak: Well, you think right Mr. T. And that was the point  
  
Kenshin: What? What is the point?  
  
Supa Freak: /Exactly!/ [walks away]  
  
Kenshin: [dancing around like he has to go to the bathroom] Whaaat? What does he meeaan? Sessha doesn't know de gozaru...  
  
Fujin: THEN. SHUT. UP. DUMB. ASS! [hits Kenshin on the head]  
  
Kenshin: @_@ [large bump rises on his head] Ororooo... That hurt de gozaru yo... x_x [falls unconscious]  
  
Fujin: [yawn] ME. GOING. TO. BED... [leaves]  
  
Mr. T: Mista T tink he will too suckas [also leaves]  
  
FBI Guys: [walk into a hotel room and fall asleep on two separate beds]  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! gang: [had disappeared to... who knows where and thus all is quiet]  
  
... ... ...  
  
***  
  
The next morning...  
  
***  
  
Wolf: [wakes up] ^__^ Ahh... That was a nice sleep... [walks out]  
  
Supa Freak: -_- [anime vein] About /time/ you got up! You slept later than me! That's bad! Then again, I didn't really get any sleep... -_- [grumbles under breath] Damn toad...  
  
Wolf: [yawns] Whatever  
  
Kenshin: [hops around] ^^ Sessha had a good sleep de gozaru!  
  
Wolf: u_u [sweat drops] Well, good for you  
  
Kenshin: ^^ And look! Look! Look what I did!! [waves paper around]  
  
Wolf: [annoyed] What? [snatches paper and looks at it] [pause] [large anime vein] WHAT!!!  
  
Supa Freak: What? What is it?  
  
Wolf: {glares at Kenshin and tosses paper at Supa Freak] HIMURA!! YOU DUMB ASS!!!  
  
Kenshin: [confused] What? What'd I do?  
  
Supa Freak: [reads paper] "I, the below signed tenant, hereby agree that..." ... ... ... ... ... O_O ... ... ... ... ... [hands shake, then floor] WHAAAAAAT?!!! You-- You-- YOU D-/DUMB ASS!!/ I'm gonna fuckin' kill your fucking SAMURAI ASS!!  
  
Kenshin: B-b-but what did I do?!  
  
Wolf: [anime vein] You signed a contract that says we get one free night here in exchange for 100 nights at double the price!!  
  
Kenshin: [hesitantly] Yeah? ...S-so?  
  
Supa Freak: So? /So??/ WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, /SO/?!!  
  
Kenshin: Umm... Sessha doesn't know de gozaru ka?  
  
Wolf: DO YOU THINK WE HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY??!!  
  
Kenshin: T-T Well... No...  
  
Wolf: [anime vein] THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SIGN THE CONTRACT?!  
  
Kenshin: T-T Because... [whines] Sessha didn't know what it was de gozaru...  
  
Wolf: [anime vein] YOU'RE A GROWN MAN AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A MOTHER FUCKING CONTRACT IS?! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!  
  
Kenshin: Sessha very sorry de gozaru yo!  
  
Wolf: [glares] Well, that just isn't enough now is it?!  
  
Kenshin: No... Guess not...  
  
Wolf: All right then... So next time Himura you know /not/ to sign things without reading them first right?  
  
Kenshin: Yes but...  
  
Wolf: [glares] But WHAT?!  
  
Kenshin: T-T Sessha can't read English de gozaru...  
  
Wolf: Oh. [pause] XD [sweat drops] [loud THUD!!]  
  
Supa Freak: HEY!! SOMEBODY HELP ME HERE!! MR. T FELL OFF HIS BED!! [is squashed underneath the weight of Mr. T]  
  
Mr. T: [snoring] Mummy... I jus' wanna thank... [snore] ...you for da... [snore] ...purdy... [snore] ...gold chain... [snore] ...I'll name 'im Chahlie... [snore] ...Afta Dahdy... [snore]  
  
Wolf: [sweat drops] Um... [pulls Mr. T off Supa Freak]  
  
Supa Freak: [stands back up and brushes self off] u_u Ahem! I have an idea. Waiters?  
  
Waiters 1 and 2: [appear out of... who knows where] Yeah?  
  
Supa Freak: ^__^ [waves] Bye!  
  
Waiters 1 and 2: [are splashed with water and then flushed]  
  
Wolf: Oh cool! All right... Himura and I will round everyone in here up so that you can flush 'em!  
  
Supa Freak: ^__^ What fun!  
  
Wolf and Kenshin: [call up room service and such while Supa Freak flushes them all one by one]  
  
Kaoru: [wakes up] It's sunny! But where'd all the freaky green alien dudes go?  
  
Wolf: -_- It's /always/ sunny and Doug flushed all the Namekians  
  
Kaoru: Nannekans. Weird name.  
  
Wolf: NAMEKIANS!!  
  
Kaoru: ^__^ I know. That's what I said.  
  
Wolf: __ Doug, can you flush her?  
  
Supa Freak: I can but I don't feel like it. Flushing people is grueling work I'll have you know. /Especially/ with a damn toad on your foot!!  
  
Wolf: __ [grumbles] Oh what a bother...  
  
Supa Freak: Anyway, let's go and collect the Dragon Balls. After we collect them and say the password I'll be able to wish this toad off my foot.  
  
Wolf: And then we can wish Squall and Raijin back  
  
Fujin: SOMEONE. SAY. RAIJIN? [walks up]  
  
Wolf: __ You /sure/ he was your brother?  
  
Fujin: [anime vein] YES! OF. COURSE. [walks over to corner and sulks]  
  
Wolf: Doug, we got landed with an odd group de gozaru yo. [pause] OH NOOO!! I'M STARTING TO TALK LIKE HIMURA!!  
  
Kenshin: ^__^ That's a bad thing de gozaru ka?  
  
Wolf: [anime vein] YES!!  
  
Kenshin: T-T That's insulting de gozaru...  
  
Wolf: SHUT UP!! AAAHH!! [runs around in circles clutching head]  
  
Kenshin: O.O She's a strange one de gozaru yo! /And/ she's scarier than Kaoru-dono, which is something de gozaru  
  
Kaoru: [anime vein] I HEARD THAT!! [pounces on Kenshin and prepares to punch him when a candy bar on a string appears] Huh?  
  
Kenshin: O.O No!! Don't pull the string Kaoru-dono!  
  
Kaoru: Why not...? [pulls string]  
  
Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke: [fall through a hole and land in a heap on top of Kenshin and Kaoru] Ow... [crawl off of them]  
  
Kenshin: Orooo... [twitch] I /told/ you not to pull the string de gozaru yo!  
  
Kaoru: Ow... All I wanted was the candy bar... @_@  
  
Supa Freak: [laughs] Ha! That's what you get for yelling and jumping and STEPPING ON MY FOOT!!  
  
Kaoru: [looks over at Supa Freak] I stepped on your foot?  
  
Supa Freak: [anime vein] Yes, you did!  
  
Kaoru: Really? When did I do that?  
  
Supa Freak: Right before I made the candy bar on a string appear!  
  
Kaoru: Huh? Are you sure it just wasn't your rampaging sister?  
  
Supa Freak: Yes, because SHE was rampaging on THAT side of the room while YOU were rampaging of THIS side of the room and ON MY FOOT!!  
  
Wolf: [from other side of the room, stops for a moment] ^__^ Yep! [continues rampaging on other side of the room]  
  
Kaoru: But I-- I was rampaging on Kenshin... [by the way, she's still sitting on top of Kenshin]  
  
Supa Freak: [anime vein] AND on my foot!!  
  
Kaoru: If you say so...  
  
Supa Freak: /Of course/ I say so!!  
  
Kaoru: [sighs, shrugs and finally gets up off Kenshin]  
  
Hiei: [stands up] How'd we get here?  
  
Kurama: [also stands up] I don't know Hiei. I was pondering the same thing  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, well, while you guys ponder I'll continue the fight me and Kuwabara were having! [stands up and gets into a fighting stance]  
  
Kuwabara: [stands up and rubs his head] Urameshi, I'm too tired. Maybe after a nap... [walks over to a nearby bed and tosses himself on it, falling asleep instantly]  
  
Yusuke: [sweat drops] Bu-- Hey!! You can't go to sleep on me!!  
  
Wolf: [pointedly] He just did Yusuke  
  
Yusuke: ?!? [turns to Wolf who had stopped rampaging and walked up to him] How do you know my name?!  
  
Wolf: [shrugs] I know your friends' names too. Kuwabara Kazuma [points to Kuwabara], Minamino Suiichi, AKA Kurama Yokou [points to Kurama], and Jaganshi Hiei [points to Hiei]  
  
Yusuke: Scary  
  
Wolf: ^__^ Not really  
  
Hiei: __ That wolf demon is annoying  
  
Kurama: u_u Hiei, do you realize how rude you're being? What did we talk about last night?  
  
Hiei: -_- About being kind and thoughtful. Like I give a damn about what people think about me.  
  
Wolf: Kurama, don't worry about it. ^__^ I like being annoying  
  
Hiei: See?  
  
Kurama: [sighs] This is going to be a looong day.  
  
Wolf: ^__^ Anyway, I'm gonna go and raid the kitchens!  
  
Kaoru: ^__^ Wait for me! I wanna make breakfast!!  
  
Wolf: /NO!!/ You killed Raijin with your horrible cooking, you're not going to kill anyone else!!  
  
Kaoru: Y-YOU BITCH!!  
  
Wolf: ^__^ I know  
  
Kurama: [pointedly] You should know better than to call any female canine demon a bitch. They'll simply reply: "Well, DUH. I'm a such-and-such demon! OF COURSE I'm a bitch."  
  
Wolf: Listen to the guy. He should know, he /is/ a fox demon-- Uh, well, sorta  
  
Kurama: !! Wha-- How'd you --?  
  
Wolf: Forget it! Bye! [disappears]  
  
Kurama: [turns to Hiei] You have any clue as to how she could possibly know so much about me?  
  
Hiei: [shrugs] Nope. Do I care?  
  
Kurama: u_u [sigh] No...  
  
Hiei: Damn straight  
  
Supa Freak: Ooh, ooh! I can tell ya!  
  
Kurama: Well then, tell away.  
  
Supa Freak: [mischievously] No  
  
Hiei: Watch it Blue Boy! You said you could tell us now tell us!  
  
Supa Freak: [again but with a smirk this time] No  
  
Hiei: [belligerently] AND WHY THE HELL NOT YOU BLUE-SKINNED FREAK?!  
  
Supa Freak: [no longer amused] What who you call a freak three-eyes!!  
  
Hiei: O.O [pause] Why-- I'm gonna kick your a--  
  
Kurama: Wait, Hiei!! [blocks Hiei with one of his arms] Something tells me you shouldn't mess with him  
  
Hiei: [rolls eyes] Oh, like what? Don't tell me you sense "a foreboding spirit energy" from this dumbass  
  
Supa Freak: [twitches, anime vein]  
  
Kurama: Uh... [apprehensively] No... But something tells me that even if you are stronger than he you would quickly lose if you attacked him so blatantly  
  
Supa Freak: [smirks, making a "v" sign] Heh heh heh...  
  
Hiei: O.o [sweat drops] Oh? And how's that?  
  
Supa Freak: Here. Let me give you an example [thinks] Hmm... Kaoru... Yes!! She's been getting on our nerves a lot today... [turns to Kaoru] Sayonara Kaoru!! [flushes Kaoru]  
  
Kaoru: O.O Aaaaaahhhh!! [disappears]  
  
Kurama: I knew it! She looked like she was being flushed down a toilet or something!  
  
Hiei: [crosses arms and grumbles under breath while glaring at Supa Freak] Bastard  
  
Supa Freak: [anime vein] What'd you call me?! BETTER WATCH THAT POTTY MOUTH OF YOURS OR I'LL FIND THE AUTHORITY TO WASH IT!! ...Dumbass  
  
Hiei: OH, I'M A POTTY MOUTH EH?!  
  
Kurama: [warningly] Hiei...  
  
Hiei: Shut up! I'm sick of being cautious and all that shit!! Someone's got to teach this freak a lesson! [charges Supa Freak]  
  
Supa Freak: u_u Fire demon do down da hole... [splashes Hiei with water and he begins to flush just as Wolf walks back in]  
  
Kurama: I WARNED YOU!! [grabs Hiei with one hand and the Wolf with the other who then grabs several sleeping fellows who subconsciously grab the rest of and essentially the whole chain thing begins all over again...]  
  
Supa Freak: DAMMIT!! [candy bar on a string appears above him] Uh-oh... [pulls string then runs out of the way as everyone falls through]  
  
Everyone but Supa Freak: AAAHHH!!  
  
Wolf: [breaks free of Kurama and tries to get out of the way of the others before they all land on top of her]  
  
Kurama: O.O DAMMIT!! HIEI!! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO INSULT THAT GUY!! [is squashed underneath many sleeping fellows]  
  
Hiei: -_- [in a rehearsed sort of way] Because I'm a dumbass and don't know how to control my anger  
  
Kurama: Good!  
  
Hiei: [under breath] I... hate... you!!  
  
Kurama: [didn't hear what Hiei said -- though he IS directly on top of the poor little guy... O.o] Huh? What was that?  
  
Hiei: O.O Uh... Umm... Nothing-- Nothing!  
  
Kurama: [suspicious] Hmm...  
  
Wolf: [panting and sprawled on floor right next to people pile] That...was...too close...for...comfort...   
  
Supa Freak: KENSHIN!! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!! [Picture This: Similar scene to Trigun, Episode 3 or 4, I believe, where the drunk grabs Vash and thus creating a scene that doesn't look appropriate but is hilarious]  
  
Kenshin: No de gozaru yo! You shouldn't do that to people de gozaru. And sessha will keep you from doing it again de gozaru yo!!  
  
Supa Freak: LIKE HELL!! [punches Kenshin]  
  
Kenshin: T-T Ororo!! [bump rises on his head] That hurt de gozaru yo!  
  
Supa Freak: YOU'VE FUCKIN' PISSED ME OFF NOW!!  
  
Kenshin: O.O Oro...! This is bad de gozaru yo.  
  
Supa Freak: [anime vein] AARRGH!! SAY... /GOOD-BYE!!/ [Suddenly a huge jet-stream of water comes from the hands of Supa Freak and blasts Kenshin through the wall]  
  
Kenshin: O.O AAAAHHHHHH!! THIS IS NOT GOOD DE GOZARU YO!! [crashes through wall and appears to be dead]  
  
Sleeping fellows: [still asleep]  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Wolf: O.O Hoooly shit!  
  
Supa Freak: [after blasting Kenshin, looks at hands and pauses] Whoa, that's... (you should be able to guess what the hell he's about to say... but...) SWEEEEEET!!!  
  
Kurama: [still in awe at his attack] Is-- is he a-- a water apparition?  
  
Hiei: [nods, also in awe] Yeah... I think so  
  
Supa Freak: [doing a victory dance] ^__^ Yeah! Go me! Go me!  
  
Wolf: [also awestruck, but at victory dance not at water jet-stream] Umm... Doug. Please stop that. It's embarrassing  
  
Supa Freak: [mischievously] No!  
  
Wolf: -_- Yes!! --  
  
Hiei: [jumps Wolf covering her mouth] Don't provoke him!!  
  
Wolf: [tosses Hiei off her] HE'S MY BROTHER!! IT'S MY /JOB/ TO PROVOKE HIM!!  
  
Hiei: This is going to end-- Wait a minute! You two are... /RELATED?!?!?/  
  
Wolf: -_- DUH.  
  
Hiei: That's... shocking.  
  
Kurama: Interesting...  
  
Supa Freak: [stops victory dance] I wouldn't think that it'd be surprising though  
  
Hiei and Kurama: [pause and think then nod]  
  
Hiei: Now that I think about it... yeah  
  
Kurama: I would agree with you on that Hiei  
  
Hiei: [under breath] That's right! Submit to my superiority bitch!  
  
Kurama: [raises eyebrows and looks down at Hiei] What was that Hiei?  
  
Hiei: O.O Uh... Um... N-nothing!  
  
Wolf: ^__^ He said "That's right! Submit to--" [muffled sounds]  
  
Hiei: O.O Shh!! Don't-say-that!! [looks at Kurama fearfully]  
  
Wolf: [wrenches Hiei's hand off mouth and continues quoting] "to my superiority bit!" [giggles]  
  
Kurama: [raises eyebrows] Reeeaaally?  
  
Hiei: N-no!  
  
Kurama: u_u Makes sense. [hits Hiei on the head] He's been resisting me ever since we met  
  
Hiei: [large bump rises] Ow.  
  
Wolf: /Resisting/ you eh? [ecchi grin] What do you mean by that?  
  
Kurama: Uh... Personal matters, between Hiei and I.  
  
Wolf: O.o Oooh. [smirks]  
  
Kurama: That's right bitch! I'm not like that! (A/N: Hopefully you grasp what is being hinted at here, ne?)  
  
Supa Freak: I always suspected as such  
  
Wolf: Me too  
  
Kurama: That reminds me. How do you two know so much about us?  
  
Wolf: ^__^ [flashes "v" sign] Yuu Yuu Hakusho!!  
  
Kurama: Yuu Yuu Hakusho...? What the hell is that?!  
  
Wolf and Supa Freak: [explain]  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
***  
  
Yusuke: [wakes up and sees hole in the wall] Huh? [walks through hole and sees unconscious Kenshin] O.O OMG!! SOMEONE KILLED KENNY!! YOU BASTARD!!  
  
Wolf: ?!? Kenny? Who the hell is Kenny?!  
  
Yusuke: I don't know! [mutters] Man, I've been watching too much South Park  
  
Wolf: [walks up] OMG!! It's Himura! Doug you killed Himura!! You bas-- I mean brother-- WHAT?!  
  
Everyone: What?! [are confused]  
  
Supa Freak: What. The. Fuck?!?  
  
Wolf: [clutches head] I don't fucking know!! AAAHHHHH!~~ What's up with that?! Why the hell didn't I fucking say bastard and why the fuck did I say BROTHER, of all fucking things, instead? Is my fucking conscience slipping on me of something?! NO!! Mother fucking, hell, dammit, NOO!! Of course my bitchy, mother fucking, bastard of a conscience isn't fucking giving way. IT FUCKING CAN'T!! NOOO!!  
  
Supa Freak: Teesha... -_- Stop talking to yourself.  
  
Wolf: Oh. Right. [blinks] Uh... Anyway... Kenshin? [pokes Kenshin] You alive or dead?  
  
Kenshin: Not... Sure... Is... death... painful...?  
  
Wolf: Uh... Dunno. Never died before.  
  
Kenshin: Oh... Se... ssha... sees... de... go... za... ru...  
  
Wolf: Anyway, you seem to be alive. [pokes him again then all of a sudden he starts glowing a faint purplish black]  
  
Kenshin: Whoa that feels good de gozaru yo! [sits up] Do that again please!  
  
Wolf: [stares at hand] Huh? What'd I-- How'd I--?! What the FUCK?!?  
  
Supa Freak: [smirks] Now I can torture him some more.  
  
Kurama: You really are quite cruel aren't you?  
  
Supa Freak: Damn straight!  
  
Kurama: Please. I would appreciate it if you didn't swear so much whilst you are in my vicinity.  
  
Supa Freak: O.o Huh? What the fuck'd you say?  
  
Kurama: [exasperated sigh] I asked if you could restrain yourself from using so much profanity around me  
  
Supa Freak: Oh! Okay  
  
Wolf: Dearly behated brother, please hide your stupidity as much as you can whilst you are still related to me.  
  
Supa Freak: Uhmm... Okay...?  
  
Wolf: u_u [sighs] You're not doing a very good job.  
  
Kurama: Don't worry about it too much.  
  
Kenshin: Sessha is going to go get his sakabatou de gozaru. [leaves for other room to fetch his sakabatou]  
  
Wolf: Well... I'm going to wake up our sleeping fellows.  
  
Supa Freak: [raises an eyebrow] Sleeping fellows?  
  
Wolf: [shrugs then runs off]  
  
Supa Freak: [to Kurama] Y'know, this toad on my foot is /really/ startin' to hurt again.  
  
Kurama: Huh? [looks at Supa Freak's foot] Hmm... I see how that would hurt a little.  
  
Supa Freak: Hey, do you think you can figure out how to get him off?  
  
Kurama: Easy. Kill the bastard.  
  
Supa Freak: Yeah. Well, I wanted to do that, but the bastard Namekians were appalled by that  
  
Kurama: -_- I asked you not to swear in my presence.  
  
Supa Freak: What?! But you said it first so I thought it was okay  
  
Kurama: It's okay for me to say it but no one else can.  
  
Supa Freak: What?! What kind of fuckin' hypocrite are you?!  
  
Kurama: u_u A true one  
  
Supa Freak: Oh... Uh... I see.  
  
Wolf: WAKE /UP/!! [pummels various people of the "sleeping fellows" group] God dammit, these people sleep deeply!  
  
Mr. T: Five mo' minutesss Mummy... [coddles "Chahlie"]  
  
Wolf: You know what? Fuck this!! I'll go get Doug to get us outta here and leave these sleeping anti-beauties here. [runs back] DOUG!  
  
Supa Freak: What?  
  
Wolf: Let's just leave those stupid sleeping-ogres here and take off  
  
Supa Freak: [shrugs] Okay  
  
Wolf and Supa Freak: [leave hotel in search of the Dragon Balls with Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kenshin]  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, I finally finished typing this up. I'm going to switch the update day to Saturdays and Sundays, as I'd have more time to stuff in typing time as Monday mornings are a rush to finish up homework and such... ^__^;; I'm so bad. Gomen nasai everyone! [bows] As an apology, I'll do my best to get chapter seven up next week, how's that?  
  
Next chapter: And so... They find all the Dragon Balls but what they summon isn't the dragon but... Diablos?! 


End file.
